Find Our Way Home
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Taylor finds her trip to Silver Hills for the holidays slightly delayed when an incident occurs on base.


Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, or their characters. This is set after both series.

* * *

><p><strong>Find Our Way Home<strong>

Taylor made a face at the reflection in her mirror. She was not a fan of fancy parties in general, and this Christmas party was not one she really wanted to attend. However, she knew she had been lucky to get back into the Air Force with as little trouble as she had, and if she wanted to keep her head down and out of trouble, she had to go to the base Christmas party for officers. She pulled on her coat and headed out the door. This was the last thing she had to do before she could go on leave for the holidays.

The party was pretty much what she expected: a little too much alcohol and far too much brown nosing. Taylor tried to avoid being hit on too much and left as soon as she could. If she had to put up with yet another drunken advance, she was going to punch someone, regardless of the consequences. There were not many female officers on this base, and both of the other two were married. So Taylor was really the only one of them on the market. The wind was bitingly cold when she slipped away from the party, and Taylor could taste snow in the air.

If they were lucky, they might get a white Christmas. Taylor wouldn't mind that as long as it started snowing after she had finished her travels. She was heading over to Silver Hills for most of her break. Wes and Eric had convinced her to spend most of the holidays with them since Danny and Max were still on their world tour and Alyssa and Cole had gone to visit Alyssa's grandparents for the holidays. Wes' father would be out of town for the holidays, and Eric had figured the three of them could keep one another company. Plus they had promised her home made pie. Apparently, Wes' cook made an apple pie that both men swore by.

She knew someone was following her as she headed to her car. They were not exactly being subtle. Taylor sighed. She expected that it was a couple of drunken idiots who couldn't take a hint. The punch she hadn't expected, nor the fact that there were about six of them. But Taylor knew how to fight, and while they might have surprised her, only that first punch caught her off guard. Still, six against one was not the best odds, and Taylor found herself in trouble. Not that she was about to back down.

But when someone else entered the fight on her side, Taylor was rather relieved. It was too dark to get a look at the other person, but between the two of them they managed to fend off the attackers. Afterwards, Taylor took a moment to catch her breath, turning to look at whoever had come to her aid. Jen Scotts smiled back at her.

"Are you okay?"

Taylor nodded. "What are you doing here, Jen?"

The Pink Time Force Ranger shrugged slightly. "It's a long story involving a mad man in a blue box. The basic outcome though is that I get to stay here."

"Does Wes know you're back yet?"

Jen shook her head. "I just got here."

Taylor grinned. That dealt with her Christmas shopping for Wes this year. "Let's get out of here. I'm heading to Silver Hills tonight. You're welcome to come with. Though we should probably stop and get you some essentials. Unless you brought an overnight bag with you?"

Once again, Jen shook her head. "Just the clothes on my back. It was sort of crazy at the time."

It was a quick trip back to Taylor's off base apartment. She had already been packed for her trip, so it was easy enough to throw her duffle bag in the trunk and be ready to go. The two of them stopped at store, so Jen could pick up a change of clothes, toothbrush, and other essentials. While Jen did her shopping, Taylor made a quick phone call.

"Hey, Eric. It's me. There was an incident on base, so I'll probably be a couple of hours later than I planned."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just got held up. Didn't want you worry, Myers."

"Don't speed, Earhardt. I'll see you when you get in."

Once Jen's shopping was done, the two women swung by a drive thru before hitting the road. In all honesty, Taylor didn't really know Jen that well. They had worked together on one mission before, they were both Power Rangers, and they had Wes and Eric in common. That was about it. So most of the car trip was spent getting to know one another. Still, Jen made a good traveling companion, and she had a number of interesting stories about Wes and Eric back when she and the other Time Force Rangers had first been in Silver Hills. By the time they had arrived at the Collins' mansion, the two had established the beginnings of a friendship at least.

It was late, however, by the time they reached their destination. Taylor pulled into the driveway, parking next to Wes's bike. Eric's car was already there. She grinned at Jen.

"Ready?"

The other woman looked unaccountably nervous. Taylor just rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was hard to see how Wes and Jen had managed to even confess their feelings to one another. Neither of them seemed to be able to articulate their feelings well, though it was obvious enough to everyone else.

"Wes is going to be overjoyed to see you and even happier that you can stay. Now let's get moving before you give Eric more ammunition to tease me with. I am never going to hear the end of the fact that I was late tonight."

Without waiting to see if Jen was following her, Taylor climbed out of the car and headed for the door. Eric opened it just as she was about to knock.

"I thought I heard someone pull in. What took you so long, Earhardt? Get pulled over for speeding again?"

Taylor laughed and let him pull her into a hug. "I had to pick up Wes' Christmas present."

"You didn't get me anything?"

"Why would she bother?" Wes teased as he joined Eric in the doorway. "We both know she likes me best."

Taylor rolled her eyes again, realizing that Wes hadn't noticed Jen who had come to stand behind her yet. She reached back, grabbing Jen's wrist and pulling the Pink Ranger forward.

"Here. Merry Christmas, Wes. You two have a nice reunion. I was promised pie when I got here, and if you two have eaten it all, I'm going to be annoyed."

Eric waved. "The pie's in the kitchen. Let's leave the lovebirds alone, and you can tell me just how you ended up with a Time Force officer hitching a ride with you from Turtle Cove."

Taylor glanced back at the lovebirds who were completely absorbed in each other. "Sounds like a plan."

She had a feeling that the four of them were going to have an interesting time over the holidays. At least Eric would have someone to mock besides herself. Eric caught her eye as the two of them perched at the kitchen bar, eating pie.

"So, what do you want to bet that we won't be seeing either Wes or Jen again tonight?"

"I don't take sucker bets." Taylor at another bite of pie. "Given that Jen is home to stay and they have quite a bit of lost time to make up for though, I'd say it's safe enough for us finish the pie ourselves."

They grinned at one another over the table, and Taylor couldn't be happier to spending the holidays at home.


End file.
